civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Milan (Gian Galeazzo)
Milan led by Gian GaleazzoThe Duchy of Milan is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Sukritact and Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Milan with San Marino. Overview Milan The Duchy of Milan was a constituent state of the Holy Roman Empire in northern Italy. It was created in 1395, when it included twenty-six towns and the wide rural area of the middle Padan Plain east of the hills of Montferrat. During much of its existence, it was wedged between Savoy to the west, Venice to the east, the Swiss Confederacy to the north, and separated from the Mediterranean by Genoa to the south. The Duchy eventually fell to Habsburg Austria with the Treaty of Baden (1714), concluding the War of the Spanish Succession. The Duchy remained an Austrian possession until 1796, when a French army under Napoleon Bonaparte conquered it, and it ceased to exist a year later as a result of the Treaty of Campo Formio, when Austria ceded it to the new Cisalpine Republic. Gian Galeazzo Gian Galeazzo Visconti, son of Galeazzo II Visconti and Bianca of Savoy, was the first Duke of Milan (1395) and ruled the late-medieval city just before the dawn of the Renaissance. He was the great founding patron of the Certosa di Pavia, completing the Visconti Castle at Pavia begun by his father and furthering work on the Duomo of Milan. Dawn of Man Prestigious lord of the noble House of Visconti, the loyal denizens of the great and ancient Milan speak your praises. You ruled the city of Milan at the dawning of the Renaissance, and elevated its status from a mere Lordship to an esteemed Duchy. A great patron of arts and home to immeasurable wealth, Milan would exist as one of the cultural centres of Italy for some 200 years, and its legacy for countless more. Noble Lord, the great city of Milan beckons your leadership to bring upon her a great wealth of coin and culture. Can you fill her ancient vaults with gold and art beyond comparison? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings. I am Gian Galeazzo, Lord of Visconti Milan. From what wanting realm do you come? Defeat: Fine then. Take my great wealth. But know you will never be able to spend it as wisely as I. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Charter Mercenary Company A Mercenary Company from one of our allied City-States has proposed to us a unique contract. An army composed of one X unit and two Y units would be at our disposal, should we be willing to pay the price for their service and equipment. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Milan * Player must have at least one friendly City-State * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * Gold (The Gold cost is reduced by the number of City-State friends you have) Rewards: * Gain an army composed of 1 X unit and 2 Y units, which begin with a 20% combat bonus in foreign lands Note: The units offered change each era, and will feature a UU Establish the Ambrosian Republic The uncertainty that comes of ruling a Duchy is a weakness in our nation's armour. But a republic - now therein can be found security for our ruling dynasty; for coin is most certainly thicker than blood. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Milan * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1200 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Grants all policies from the Liberty branch * Gain 1 Magistrate for every Liberty policy that you already possess * Your empire becomes known as The Ambrosian Republic Guelph-Ghibelle Feud The long-standing feud between the noble Houses of Guelph and Ghibelle have finally reached boiling point. We must step in and take sides, lest their discord bring the very country to civil war. Option 1: Support the pious Guelphs. * 50% chance that Ghibelle Mercenaries will appear * Gain 123 Faith (or 23 Piety) Option 2: Support the prestigious Ghibelles * 50% chance that Guelph Mercenaries will appear * Gain 152 Golden Age points Treatise by Machiavelli Throughout the court, our courtiers are speaking on a treatise written by the great philosopher Machiavelli, in which he praises our methods to secure our rule over Milan. He has, however, criticized us for relying too much upon mercenary troops, and he warns us that they only serve to de-legitimize our government. Option 1: Bah! What does he know? Mercenaries are the best. * No result Option 2: We shall see to it that a standing army is put in place of mercenaries then. * Charter Mercenary Company may no longer be enacted * Receive 4 free Military Units * 4 Military Units become maintenance free Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now leaving their savings in your banks and touring your monumental cathedrals. We're content if the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Sukritact: Artwork (Leaderscene, Map, Palazzo) * Janboruta: Artwork (Leader Icon, Ribault) * Wolfdog: Graphics * Andreas Waldeloft: Music Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Italy Category:Southern Cultures